Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an evaluation system, a non-transitory storage medium storing thereon an evaluation program, and an evaluation method for evaluating functional safety of a safety program.
Description of the Background Art
In order to safely use machines for use at many manufacturing sites, safety equipment (safety components) in compliance with international standards should be used. The safety equipment is intended to prevent people's safety from being threatened by automatically moving devices such as robots. Such safety equipment includes a safety controller which executes a safety program, as well as detection equipment which detects the presence or intrusion of a person, input equipment which receives operation in case of emergency, output equipment which actually stops the equipment, and the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-137621 for example discloses, as one of techniques ensuring safety at such manufacturing sites, a method for supporting designing of a user program for a safety controller that can facilitate designing of the user program for the safety controller.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-137621 discloses a configuration in which a safety controller and a safety I/O terminal are connected through a bus-type network, and the safety controller outputs a command for allowing a safety operation to be performed, to safety output equipment which is connected to the safety I/O terminal, based on an input signal from safety input equipment which is connected to the safety I/O terminal.